The present invention relates to the art of transmitting and dividing optical images. The invention finds particular application in conjunction with x-ray image intensifiers and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to the distribution of other optical images.
Heretofore, image intensifiers have been utilized to convert x-ray images to optical images that are readily recorded by video and film cameras. X-rays from shadowgraphic or other x-ray equipment are focused on an x-ray image amplifier. The image amplifier focuses the x-ray image on a phosphor screen. The optical image from the phosphor screen is focused by an output or collimator lens for optimal viewing. A TV camera, cine camera, photospot camera, roll film camera, cut film camera, or the like is optically coupled to the output lens to receive the generated optical images.
It is relatively inconvenient and time consuming to interconnect and disconnect the selected type of camera with the image intensifier. Accordingly, where two cameras are routinely coupled to the image amplifier, a beam splitter is positioned in front of the output lens such that both cameras can view the image concurrently. The beam splitter is most commonly a partially silvered mirror which allows a portion of the light to pass therethrough to the camera connected with an aligned port and reflects half the light to a camera connected with its other port.
The present invention provides a new and improved light distributor which enables more than two cameras or other types of optical equipment to be interconnected with the same image intensifier or other optical equipment.